


Too Tired

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of fluff for Wheeljack and his creations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Tired

As exhausted and low on energy as Wheeljack felt, he just couldn't stop his current project. If he made one more connection, one more component, and maybe he'd have something to offer to Prime to raise hopes.

Only he slumped at his work station, too run down to truly keep going. He slipped into recharge, oblivious as his silent project.

It was Swoop that found him, and Swoop that encouraged his brothers to bring energon treats to pile around their creator. Grimlock grumbled, but the Dinobots were careful to not disturb anything or one so that Prime did not order them all out. Once the treats were there, the others settled in the lab, guarding both doors that went in and out, while Swoop settled atop Wheeljack's upper body, guarding him directly.

Wheeljack had made them, and now they could repay some of that care.


End file.
